


Parent approval

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: What if Nico had called Karolina when she accidentally caused a snowstorm in her house?





	1. Chapter 1

Nico had spent the last two hours in a panic. Ever since she found her mom’s magical staff and caused a blizzard she hadn’t been quite in her right mind. When Alex didn’t answer his phone she called the only other person she could rely on in a crisis. Karolina. When they were kids Karolina was always the responsible one so she was a natural choice. Together they quickly cleaned the room but not quickly enough. Her mother was coming and finding Karolina just hanging around would be suspicious. Or at least that’s what her panicked mind who just found proof that magic is real thought. Her plan to take her shirt off and pretend to be in the middle of a make out session with Karolina was not the best but it was the only thing she could think off at the moment. The blonde seemed petrified but went with it without too many questions

When her mother entered the room she expected a shouting match. She expected scowling instead her mother just quietly said:

“Girsl please get dressed and meet me in the living room” she said politely. Actually politely. What the hell!??

“Oh god oh god oh god” mumbled a wide eyed Karolina

“I am so sorry I got you into this” apologized Nico as the implications of what she done made themselves clear “I panicked and I didn’t know what to do”

“No it’s…it’s ok. We will face this together” said Karolina with fake confidence” What should we do?”

“With my mother it’s usually the best to just take it and try not to argue. She will probably rant at us for several minutes. Don’t worry I will make sure she doesn’t tell your mother about any of this” Nico tried to sound as if she knew what she was doing but she never really had any real idea on how to handle her mother. So she decided to act the way her father usually did when her mother got into one of her moods

They held hands as they walked towards the living room. It helped the illusion that they were together and honestly they both kind of needed the support this moment. Their mother met them halfway through and then the last thing Nico ever expected happened. Her mother hugged them

“Girls I want you to know that I am very proud of you” said Tina as kept hugging them. This bizarre moment seemed to get even bizarre as her mother turned to Karolina and continued” Karolina I always thought that you were one of the brightest and most promising young women I have ever met and it fills my heart with joy that someone like you is dating my daughter”

“Thank you Miss Minoru” said Karolina shyly 

“And Nico” she said turning to her” I don’t want you to ever feel like you need to hide from us. You don’t need to trick us out of the house to be with your girlfriend”

“Ugh ok” mumbled Nico who was wondering if she hadn’t accidentally taken some drugs because this could not be happening

“But of course we need to set some boundaries and make sure that you are both safe. Sadly your school still lacks proper LGBT education but I expected something like this so I am well prepared”

“Wait what?” asked a baffled Nico. Her mother thought she had been gay this entire time?

Her mother directed them towards the couch where there was a large folder. It had diagrams and …oh no

“Now we are going to over everything you need to know about how to lead a healthy safe relationship. First of we will start on the topic of sex. Sex between women is different then…” Nico was too embarrassed and stunned to do anything but stand still and stare horrified into the distance. Karolina on the other hand was actually taking notes, something that seemed to delight her mother. Finding out that her parents were murderers had been a huge shock. Finding out that magic was real was almost as unexpected, but both of these events were nowhere near as bizarre as hearing her mother talk about dental dams and importance of condoms in a lesbian relationship. Her world had truly gone insane


	2. Chapter 2

Nico didn’t wake up because she hadn’t really slept. She was far too weirded out from her mother’s reaction last night. If she had to be fair with herself she was not entirely honest with her motivations from last night. Perhaps a part of her, a small petty part had deliberately decided to pretend to be making out with Karolina so she could piss off her mother. Instead she got the most bizarre her life. Not only had her mother approved of her fake relationship with Karolina she was outright ecstatic. She hadn’t seen her mother this excited in years. And there of course there was the sex talk…yeah Nico was going to be blocking this for the remainder of her life. But seriously did her mother really think that she was this much of a loser that she was over the moon over the fact that Nico was dating someone?

Nico knew she was a bit of a social outcast but she considered herself pretty good looking. Many people liked the goth style, she had been asked out before. Well she never accepted it because most of the people asking her out were creepy boys. Maybe if someone as cool and beautiful as Karolina had asked her out…wait what?

Her confusing thoughts about Karolina were interrupted when she found her parents having breakfast in the kitchen. Finding her workaholic parents at home during the day was nearly as weird as her conversation last night

“Mom, Dad…you are still here?” asked a baffled Nico

“Good morning honey” said her father with a large smile

“Nico” her mother nodded politely. All traces of her borderline joyous personality from last night seemed to have disappeared ”Please take a sit”

Nico frowned and carefully took a sit while praying to all the gods that this wouldn’t be another sex talk. She didn’t think her brain could handle hearing her mom talk about sex toys hygiene again, she was going to be talking about this with her future shrink for ages to come

‘We are so very happy for you and Karolina honey” said her father with a bright smile

“Indeed we are. I was afraid that you were going to end with that disturbing Wilder kid” her mother continued as she rolled her eyes

“Alex is a nice kid Mom. He is just quiet and likes to be alone”

“Yes nice,quiet and alone. The three key words we always hear when some kid decides to go on a murder spree” 

“I think this applies only to white kids” said Nico with annoyance. She wasn’t as close with Alex as back in the day but she still liked him

“In any case” continued Tina ignoring her as always” We could not be any happier that Karolina chose you”

“What makes you think that I did not ask her out first?” said Nico slightly offended

The fact that both her parents laughed was not very encouraging for Nico’s confidence. She could ask people out!

“All joking aside we are really happy for you honey. Karolina is a very smart and kind girl” her father continued as he patted her hand in encouragement 

“Not to mention very hard working and extremely charming, her work on the children’s hospital charity was excellent. If she doesn’t follow her mother into this Church nonsense I see a bright future for her in politics. I can see her as a governor and maybe even more”

“Oh yes I remember her at the gala. She charmed all those donors. Also she is a divine dancer. You are a very lucky Nico”

“Indeed. Karolina is a natural at dancing. At her age I couldn’t waltz half as well. She could give you lessons Nico

This went on for a long while and Nico felt a lot of conflicting emotions. Kind of offended her parents seemed way more excited about Karolina then they did about her, pleased that they appreciated her friend because Karolina truly was a great girl but most of all extremely freaked out at the entire situation. Somehow this was even worse then the sex talk especially when they started talking about the …

“..and your children will be….”

“Agh…excuse me children?” Nico nearly choked at this part

“Yes your children will be absolutely gorgeous”

“Mom you do understand that we are both girls right?” asked Nico on the verge of panic. Children!?!? She was seventeen

“Oh honey that’s not a problem anymore. Science has found a way” her father assured her” In fact we have investments in several firms that have already developed very effective techniques in combining DNA and …”

“And the important thing is that you don’t screw this up Nico” her mother with her strict voice, the one she used when she was getting really serious about a topic” Someone like Karolina comes once in a life time. You will never do better then her”

“Geez thanks Mom”

“I am telling you facts dear. Now would you like my credit card? Buy something nice for your girlfriend? Maybe take her out to some place worthy of her?” said her mother as she handed her the Gold Mastercard. As in actually made from 24k gold because yes rich people really were that insane

“Fine” Nico took the card glad that at least one good thing could come out of this madness and quickly grabbed a piece of toast while make her way of this madhouse

“Don’t forget to say hi to Karolina from us” she could hear her father shout

Waiting for her Lyft Nico’s brain finally started working again. She had pretty much been on an auto pilot during this entire conversation. She was pretty sure that Karolina could murder someone in front of her parents and they would still adore her. This though suddenly sobered her up and reminded her that her parents actually were murders. Looking at the Gold Card in her hand she saw this as an opportunity. Her parents were so violently supportive of her and Karolina that she could use this to take them down. She could spend more time with Karolina not only to further explore the actual magic staff but to figure out a plan to expose them all. Looks like they would be fake dating. Strangely enough instead of finding the idea cringe worthy she actually liked it a lot

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this post on tumblr and thought that it would make for a hilarious fanfic http://crazyintheeast.tumblr.com/post/170004297570/i-have-literally-never-seen-tina-being-so


End file.
